


Cold Winds

by Rotoscare



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Headcanon, Hugs, Kisses, My First Fanfic in years!, Open to Interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rotoscare/pseuds/Rotoscare
Summary: As Winter reigns upon Little Homeworld, Years after Steven's departure, Peridot decided to watch some old CPH tapes, but as she watches she realizes something, a thought ran through her mind, something she felt needed to be fixed with herself and her partner after locking their feelings and emotions for too long. Both needed to talk to each other about their problems and soon they will.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Cold Winds

Harsh winds and heavy snow rained upon Little Homeworld. All the planned classes were to be cancelled, meaning there was no need on preparing for such things. It was basically a complete snow day and many gems took the opportunity to have fun or to just visit their friends to spend time together. Although there was one gem who was spending her time alone watching old tapes, and that gem was no other than the great and lovable Peridot. Who has been watching her favorite show CPH for hours which she does in most of her free time, but soon she realized someone was missing. 

"Ugh, why is Lapis always late for the marathon?" groaned Peridot. She had invited Lapis to watch their favorite show together and which lapis gladly took the offer. "It doesn't make any sense why she is late, she has wings that speed through the Milky Way galaxy for crying out loud!" exclaimed Peridot.

She was now impatiently waiting on the couch for Lapis to arrive, tapping her fingers as she did so.

She had been watching her show more often alone in the past years because Pumpkin was no longer with her or Lapis. Steven had told her that pumpkin was an organic being, meaning she doesn't last as long as gems. It still hurts her and Lapis to remember that one fateful day they said their final goodbye to their wonderful pumpkin, who helped kept them together during all these years. As the memories flew by in her head she was began hurting inside again because she was insecure, worried, and stressed which she hid by being obnoxious and confident. 

Moments past as Peridot looked upon a framed picture of Pumpkin and softly spoke to herself "It's okay Veggie, she'll be here soon, I promise." As if right on cue, Lapis finally came through the door as so she was in a rush bringing snow in as well.

"Sorry I was late, I couldn't see while flying because of all the snow coming down." said Lapis who was smiling sheepishly while closing the door behind her. Peridot only sighed at the arrival of Lapis, still staring at the picture of Pumpkin.

"Hey, is there something wrong Peri?" Lapis questioned with concern.

Peridot turn to lapis and quietly said "I'm sorry, I-I just really miss Pumpkin Lapis." Peridot started to tear up and Lapis's smile faded as she knew it was another moment for Peridot of remembering the good and even the bad times.

The times she was hurt, losing the barn, and losing Pumpkin. Everytime this would happen, Lapis would always try to get Peridot to talk about her problems but she wouldn't speak a word about it by always changing the subject. This time Lapis was determined to have her talk no matter what.

She walked quietly towards Peridot who was still sitting on the couch they scavenged from the barn. Lapis turn to switch the TV off then she gently put her hand on Peridot's shoulder, took a knee in front of her and whispered "Don't be sorry Peridot, I miss Pumpkin too."

It was now lapis's turn to be sorry. For she too was starting to remember the past. Started to remember how she took the barn away from Peridot, how she left her and pumpkin. Remembering the pain she has caused them, she took everything away from them, their barn, their Meep-Morps. She felt like a monster, a monster who didn't care for anyone else but herself. Her only excuse that she was scared, she wanted to run away just to be safe and sound from danger of the diamonds. She wish she could change the past but she just can't. The way she came back to earth and see Peridot to just to say "Hey" did not feel well at all. She wanted to say how sorry she really was for taking everything from Peridot, and all she mustered was a simple "Hey." Even after she reformed she was hesitant to talk to her, she was afraid of how Peridot might think of her. She did not expected to be forgiven at all, Yet Peridot still had enough patience for her. She'll never understand why Peridot was still caring for her after all she's done. She didn't believe she deserved it. 

At the time she knew the reconciliation would have Peridot to have a few words to say, expecting to be harsh and cold but no, Peridot was logical and caring to her. But it wasn't easy or pleasant either. They both made mistakes and both knew their faults, Peridot stated they would need time to forgive each other. It'll take time to heal their damaged bond. They both agreed to have distance between them for the time being, to fix themselves and become better gems. Lapis was still surprised, of how the situation was calm and steady. She couldn't help but to cry a bit because she felt terrible for what she has done but was shocked when Peridot suddenly embraced her with a warm hug. She returned the hug back gently while Peridot was saying she was just so happy she came back. She felt a strange moment of peace and comfort, something she hadn't felt in a long time. That's when she began to cry, started crying out her faults, her pains, and her regrets. She sobbed, and was still in Peridot's hold. She finally broke down, she was venting out her regrets. She gave in to Peridot, she just couldn't keep it in like she did in the past no longer, she just had to let it all out. 

Lapis wanted to returned the favor to Peridot now, to show her gratitude and how much Peridot means to her so she tightly hugged her. It startled Peridot at first but soon she relaxed into it. 

"It's okay, It's okay to let all your feelings out." cooed Lapis. She began to sooth Peridot's hair in a caring manner. Lapis knew Peridot was holding back her emotions and she was desperate to make her feel better no matter what, so she begged Peridot to talk

"Please, just let all out, don't hold back because of me, Please." Lapis didn't want Peridot to push down her own feelings for her, in her eyes they are equals, companions, and lovers. Ever since the Day of Reckoning, Lapis confessed her true feelings for Peridot. Peridot was surprised that a Lapis lazuli would ever fall in love with a simple Peridot, to make things even more surprising was the fact that it was the Lapis who she knew and cared.

Peridot did not exactly feel the same, she didn't really cared for romance in her own accord, thinking romance and relationships were just anthropological yet intriguing, but she loved lapis in her own special way. She wanted lapis to be happy no matter what, she felt like she wanted some type of unique relationship with Lapis as well, it was such a confusing time for the both of them. They went through so much together that even Peridot was starting to research more about a solution. Peridot came across a relationship solution and it reminded of her's and Lapis's relationship because it had so many similarities they share. Peridot and Lapis both worked it out just fine. They both love each other, in their own special way. Peridot still respects Lapis' s space and is more open and honest with her. Peridot just didn't get the appeal at first, but now years into future, they became stronger together, trusted each other. They became closer and closer as time went by. It's been eight years since the whole corrupted steven problem but they were glad Steven would be just fine. 

"It's ok Peridot, just let all your frustrations out please." Lapis spoke trying not to cry herself as she knew Peridot was going to say something that might hurt her as well but she wanted Peridot to tell her the problems she had. She didn't like seeing Peridot so saddened, a gem who is usually always so hyperactive and loud and now is depressed just broke her heart at the sight. 

Then Peridot finally spoke with such a shy trembling voice "I-I wish you never left.." 

Lapis couldn't hear her at all "I'm sorry I couldn't hea-"

She was interrupted with Peridot quickly pulling away from the hug. "Why did you leave me and Pumpkin!" Peridot yelled with noticeable anger in her voice. It startled Lapis, but she didn't want to judge Peridot so she remained quiet for her to speak.

Peridot kept going "I wished you treated me better back then!" Lapis still remained quiet. "I wish I was a better barnmate, I-I wish I was more honest with you!" exclaimed Peridot.

"I wish I wasn't so afraid to talk to you I-I wanted to show you the good side of earth, I wanted you to feel free, not imprisoned here!" yelled Peridot. "I wish I could make you happier..." tears welling in Peridot's eyes.

Lapis still remained quiet, she knew she was crying herself but she still waiting for Peridot to finish. "But, I understand why you left, I'm so sorry for yelling at you, I was just thinking of the past and I have no reason, I don't even know what I was saying, please forgive me Lapis I-." Peridots eyes became of regret as she looked at Lapis, who's hair was now overshadowing her eyes while tears were streaming down her face. Peridot's heart shattered knowing she was the one who made Lapis cry.

Peridot stuttered "Wait no, I- um I'm so sorry I-I didn't mean t-" in that one moment she was suddenly embraced by Lapis in another hug. It surprised Peridot to the point they fell on the couch together. Peridot was now under lapis who was now sobbing on her chest while she was saying she was so sorry over and over again. Peridot's imaginary heart began to ache for making Lapis cry so she began to comfort Lapis by stroking her fingers across her blue hair ever so gently. Peridot spoke with a caring tone while still holding on to Lapis. "I'm sorry Lapis, I was jus-just so angry and frustrated at everything, I didn't mean to take my anger out on you. I didn't mean to yell at you, I want you to know that I'm really am sorry, is there anything I can do for you Lapis?"

Lapis look up and just sniffled "Just stay with me please."

After that request Peridot started to sooth Lapis's back carefully to help put her at ease. Lapis's sobs started to fade away after time but tears were still noticeable. "It's ok Lapis I'm here, I'm here, so now you tell me what your thinking, I know you have some things to say."

Then Lapis looked up towards Peridot's eyes with shyness and said "I'm sorry for everything I did to you, I wish I could take everything back from the past, I'm always just scared and worried of the future Peri, how could you stay by my side even after everything I did to you, I-I'm just so scared of losing you!"

Then Peridot answered "Because I believed you would become a better gem and everybody deserves a second chance, just like me, I was a Homeworld gem who was just cold hearted and didn't care of what others felt while I was on duty but Steven gave me a chance to change and I wanted to give you the same chance I had because I love you, I would never leave you no matter what." Lapis sniffled and rubbed her eyes to wipe her tears away

"Thank you, I needed to hear that, thank you for being honest with me" smiled Lapis. "I'm glad to hear that Lapis." Peridot sighed happily knowing they'll be just fine but she couldn't help but think something else was bothering Lapis and then all of the sudden she heard a choked sob

"But I can't help but feel guilty for wanting more from our relationship, I'm sorry I-I it sounds so selfish of me but I need to get this off my chest, please don't me mad at me Peri, I know you don't feel the same way I do to you, I know we talked about this years ago so I should not even be talking about this, l-like what does the future hold for us? what about fusion and if- but this is all wrong for m-me to say, I'm s-" In a quick movement Peridot kissed Lapis's forehead making her stop in her words.

"Lapis it's ok, I expected this conversation to come up again, it was inevitable and you don't need to be sorry because I knew this was gonna happen and it's really ok, I want you to remember that I love and care for you Lapis, don't doubt my love for you because I will always try to make you laugh, smile, and protect you, I really do care for you Lapis." Peridot exclaimed softly as she gave Lapis another peck on her cheek as she continued.

"You are a wonderful and beautiful gem and I wouldn't want anyone else than you as my partner. I love your smile, I love the fact that you have such a creative mind for our Meep-morp collaborations! I care for your well-being Lapis and I just want you to know that, we don't need fusion to represent our relationship either because this is the closest we can be without the need of fusion, We can still show we have a strong and loving bond." 

After hearing Peridot saying all those things to her, she felt so relieved and happy as her tears were disappearing. Peridot then spoke with a sense of hurt and self-doubt. 

"Heh, And I'm still surprised that you, a powerful and perfect-cut gem fell in love with a simple Peridot like me who probably doesn't even deserve you or is some broken loveless robot huh?" Lapis was stunned after hearing that last sentence. She sat up and stared deep up into those emerald eyes and quickly responded with confidence

"Peridot, don't ever think your are not good enough for me, I'm the one who doesn't deserve you, you are kind, intelligent, forgiving and patient. You are not simple or plain because you are your own gem who loves and cares for so many things, you have an hyperactive personality that never fails to impress me. You are special towards to me, Steven, Amethyst, and everyone else. You are our great and lovable Peridot who is one of a kind. We all care for the gem that you chosen to be Peridot, don't ever doubt yourself. You aren't a loveless robot because you love plants and you love farming, building, and many other things like your show CPH and... y-you love me." 

Peridot's eyes widen and was rendered speechless not expecting at all what came out of Lapis's mouth. "And of course I think you are pretty cute too" Lapis giggled which was rare sight to see and Peridot loved every second of it when that moment came.

"Ugh, for the last time Lapis, I'm not cute!" Peridot groaned and Lapis couldn't help but snort at the comment.

"I know, I just like making you flustered that's all" laughed Lapis while messing with Peridot's hair. 

Peridot loved seeing Lapis smile and laugh always making her feel good inside yet so strange that she had an urge to do something she never did once in her gem being. While Lapis was busy laughing, Peridot grabbed her face and kissed Lapis's lips in one swift movement. Lapis was caught off guard but she instantly melted into the kiss as she began cupping her hands on both sides of Peridot's face. Peridot had kissed Lapis, it felt strange for her as physical contact such as this was still odd to her but if it made Lapis happy then she would gladly do it again. Lapis's lips were smooth and so soft and flawless like sunflower pedals that brought comfort and warmth along with it. Peridot wanted Lapis to not doubt how much she deeply cared for her. It ignited something in both of them, it was such a pure moment of bliss and comfort. 

After they pulled away from the kiss, Lapis was now a flustered and a blushing mess to the point she was having a hard time to talk..

"I- um... I... mean well- that was um-" Lapis couldn't even make a sentence which in turn made Peridot start laughing out loud

"You should see your face right now!" Lapis bit her bottom lip while she averted her eyes from Peridot's as she knew she was blushing a dark blue. Lapis even tried to hide her face with her hands and even used her own wings

"Soooo~ who's the flustered one now again?" Peridot grinning with pride.

"S-shut up!" Lapis yelled out while playfully hitting Peridot's face away as she was too embarrassed trying to come up a with a sentence.

Peridot kept on laughing, until Lapis had enough time to compose herself to conjure a sentence."I-I... thank you, I really enjoyed that." smiled Lapis. 

They spent the rest of the night watching their show as cold winds whistled through the windows, both finally at comfort with each other. Lapis settled her head on Peridot's shoulder sighing happily. Peridot couldn't help but smile as she knew they be would just fine in the future as she looked at the picture of Pumpkin. "I love you Peridot." Lapis whispered. 

"I love you too Lapis." Peridot responded back. They both cuddled through the rest of the winter night in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was written with the help from my own Personal Experience and I had a good time writing this because it brought up good memories from that experience. Thank you kindly for reading this fic I know it's not the best but hey haven't done one in years so I'm a bit rusty.


End file.
